L'Ombre
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Sauron avait gagné? -One Shot écrit en Réponse au 26ème défi du Poney Fringant.


**Disclaimer :** Ni Galadriel, ni Sauron, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent (même si ça ne me déplairait pas xD)

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au 26ème Défi du Poney Fringant sur le Thème « Et si Sauron avait gagné… ? »  
Rien de très réjouissant au programme, donc, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même :)

**L'Ombre.**

La louche cogna contre la marmite de fonte crasseuse, tirant Galadriel de son sommeil agité.

L'elfe déplia ses membres avec précautions, serrant les dents sur le gémissement douloureux qui montait dans sa gorge. Lentement, avec une douceur qu'elle savait inutile, elle détacha de sa taille les bras froids et déjà raidis de l'humaine qui avait trouvé refuge dans sa couche la nuit précédente.  
L'ancienne reine se hissa hors de sa case et rajusta vaguement les hardes qui ne couvraient plus guère que sa poitrine et son sexe. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers le cadavre qui pendait du semblant de toiture, ni n'aida à le détacher, préférant se tenir aussi éloignée que possible de la mort qui ne cessait de lui sauter aux yeux.

Tandis que les Orcs chargés du « nettoyage » s'agitaient pour ramasser les corps des femmes mortes de fatigue ou de désespoir durant la nuit, Galadriel traîna sa carcasse émaciée jusqu'à la file d'attente qui se formait déjà devant l'immonde gamelle contenant leur nourriture journalière.  
La louche lui frappa les doigts lorsque la bouillie brunâtre et visqueuse tomba dans ses paumes tendues, et Galadriel dut retenir un haut le cœur.

Pourquoi se battait-elle encore ?  
Pourquoi prendre la peine d'avaler, de bouger, de survivre dans la poussière et la boue, entre les coups de fouets et les cris obscènes des geôliers ?  
Pourquoi ?

Pour faire honneur à Sa mémoire. Pour faire honneur à Celeborn, son cher Celeborn, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer, jamais cessé de croire que le meilleur était possible. Pour faire honneur à Celeborn qui, jusqu'au bout, s'était dressé, fier et droit, orgueilleux presque, face à l'ennemi.  
Si lui l'avait fait, elle se devait de poursuivre, elle se devait de survivre : chaque jour de plus était une victoire nouvelle sur l'ennemi.  
Galadriel avala sa maigre pitance, exhortant mentalement son estomac à ne pas la rejeter, à l'absorber, encore et encore pour lui permettre de vivre, de continuer à exister dans l'espoir plus entêté que sincère, qu'une occasion se présenterait un jour de renverser celui qui les opprimait depuis près de trois siècles.

Tandis que la colonne des femmes -des femmes ! mais pouvait-on encore donner ce nom à ces corps maigres, sans formes, ces squelettes mouvants qui n'avaient plus rien de vivant ?  
Tandis, donc, que leur colonne trainait des pieds vers la carrière ou elles passeraient tout le jour à briser des pierres et à traîner les cadavres de leur sœurs vers la fosse ou on les entassait, Galadriel crut apercevoir un regard connu.

Non loin d'elle, sur sa gauche, Legolas soulevait péniblement ses jambes au milieu d'autres prisonniers. Il était presque nu, si maigre que sa peau semblait attachée directement à ses os plutôt qu'à de la chair. Ses gestes, autrefois si surs et si précis n'étaient plus que de vagues errances, comme la main indécise d'un enfant encore endormi qui tente de chasser une guêpe avec la peur de se faire piquer. De l'épaule, il tentait comme il le pouvait de soutenir un Gimli moribond, dont les cheveux gris terne avaient été coupés et la barbe rasée.  
Le regard du nain se releva soudain et croisa celui de Galadriel, qui détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir les joues creuses et les prunelles vides d'expressions, vides de reconnaissance et d'espoir, vide même de tout souvenir de ce qui, un jour, avait été bon et agréable.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Galadriel avait oublié la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds, le son du vent dans les feuilles des mallormes, et même le parfum délicat mais persistant de l'elanor… comment, comment tout ceci avait-il pu disparaître si vite ? Comment toutes ces créations anciennes, si anciennes que même elle s'était sentie presque jeune à leur côté, avaient-elle pu tomber face à la force brute ?

L'ancienne Dame de Lumière, contrairement à son époux, n'était pas morte, non.

Elle s'était éteinte.

Eteinte en même temps que la douce lueur argentée du lune qui avait baigné les arbres de Lorien.

Eteinte en même temps que l'espoir et la vie qui l'avait soutenue durant les longs siècles de son existence.

Eteinte en même temps que les étoiles, étouffées par les vapeurs toxiques dont Sauron asphyxiait le monde.

Galadriel sentit que son pied heurtait une pierre, et elle tomba.  
Les femmes qui la suivaient ne semblèrent pas la remarquer, et elles la dépassèrent en lui marchant dessus, comme elles auraient marché sur un tas de mousse. L'elfe eut vaguement conscience qu'une de ses côtes venait de percer ses poumons, mais ne bougea pas.

Des mains velues et rêches la saisirent par les bras et l'entrainèrent à l'écart, lui laissant tout juste le temps de cracher une giclée de sang avant de lui labourer le ventre à coups de bottes.  
Elle aperçut sans la voir la silhouette de Legolas qui tendait la main dans sa direction, avant qu'on ne la laisse tomber dans une fosse.

Son dos heurta une chose froide et raide, semblable à une main, et Galadriel ferma les yeux, priant les Valar de lui pardonner ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle ne bougea pas, refusant de savoir contre quel corps elle venait d'être abandonnée. Qu'importait, après tout, qu'il s'agisse d'Arwen ou d'une autre ? Qu'importait qu'elle fût couchée contre le corps froid d'un homme, ou les os blanchis d'une femme ?

« Recouvrez ! »

La première poignée de terre s'abattit droit sur le visage de Galadriel, qui se sentit étouffer. Contre sa volonté, son corps chercha à éviter l'asphyxie et se redressa brusquement, tendu comme un ressort.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, mon amour ? »

Frissonnante, Galadriel tourna un visage hanté par la terreur vers son époux qui, couché à ses côtés, lui caressait doucement la joue.

« L'avenir… laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix rauque. J'ai vu ce qui nous attendait….

-Ne m'as-tu pas dit que rien n'était jamais fixé par avance ? Que les visions d'avenir que tu avais n'étaient que des possibilités, et non des certitudes ?

-Mais ce… ce cauchemar, ces c-choses que j'ai vu… sanglota l'elfe millénaire, c-c'était….

-Rien qui ne puisse être évité. Interrompit Celeborn avec fermeté. Rien que nous ne combattrons pas. »

Toujours tremblante, Galadriel acquiesça et se recoucha entre les draps, se blottissant contre la chaleur rassurante de Celeborn.


End file.
